


Troubled Youths

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Unicorn, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. In the same universe as The Second Coming of the Zabi Family, Marida has a chat with Banagher.





	Troubled Youths

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[TY]**

**Troubled Youths**

**[TY]**

**Universal Century, 0096,** _**Garencieres** _

Upon leaving Mineva Lao Zabi's room aboard the space freighter, Banagher Links was soon approached in the hallway by the Neo Zeon Mobile Suit pilot, Marida Cruz. Curious about the "recent recruit", Marida guided Banagher to the Mobile Suit docking bay of the ship for a conversation.

"So, let me get this straight." Marida said with her right hand caressing her chin in thought. "You want to help Princess Mineva because it makes you feel useful or something?"

Scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment, Banagher replied. "I guess that does sound a bit petty, or something like that, but after loosing my only real family, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere, so when Audrey showed up asking for help, I couldn't just see myself turning her down."

Marida then said. "It does sound a bit small-minded in a bizarre teen-love kind of way." She then chuckled at both her words and Banagher's blushing expression. "But I can't exactly blame you for that either." She then frowned in remembrance of her own history. "Anyone with no purpose and place would give to have some meaning in their lives."

Seeing the pain in her words, Banagher couldn't help but ask. "What happened to you?"

Marida shook her head in dismissal. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just focus on the possibility that you'll do great and you will."

Banagher smiled in appreciation and held out his hand. "Thanks."

Staring at the hand for a bit, Marida eventually reciprocated in kind. "You're welcome."

**[TY]**

**I know I said in my last one-shot that I was going to focus on my longer works from now on, but motivation and timing can be a hassle, even without going through a cold or adopting a new cat. So, I've decided that either through patronage or my own brainstorming, I'll post some one-shots every now and then when I have an idea, but I'll mostly focus on my longer works when I have the attention and motivation. This Banagher/Marida fest, which I had taking place in the same 'universe' as The Second Coming of the Zabi Family for the sake of expenses, was recommended to me by a pair of unregistered FFN reviewers for my Undercover Underboss one-shot, but I can't honestly say that see a potential pairing between them, given Banagher's other options and Marida's messed up past, so I wrote this short and platonic for the sake of argument. Hopefully, though, I can get to back to my longer works at some point as I'm sure many readers who don't have much patience for the shorter fanfictions in life would prefer.**

**Also, for everyone who was curious about my past statements about The Origin manga, I'm proud to say that the volumes I needed for my first full-length Gundam story were just brought to me online. I intend to work on it as well as post updated chapters for The Supreme Being Duo, Luffy's Universal Queens, and Kakarot Brief eventually, so be on the lookout.**


End file.
